The invention relates to an airbag module comprising a gas generator and an airbag.
In the case of airbag modules, it is known to arrange the gas generator within the airbag. Thus, an airbag module is known from EP 0 633 168 B1 (which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety), in which a tubular gas generator is provided in the airbag in a pocket which, at its lower end, has an opening in the form of tabs which overlap in the manner of a labyrinth and are sewn to the side edges. The pocket has reinforcements on the end sides. The reinforcement on one end side has an opening with a cross section which approximately corresponds to the cross section of the tubular gas generator. This opening is tightly closed by a flange on the tubular gas generator after installation of the latter. The reinforcement on the other end side has an opening with a cross section which approximately corresponds to the cross section of a fastening bolt on the tubular gas generator. This opening is closed after installation of said tubular gas generator by means of a nut with a sealing ring. The electrical connecting cable of the tubular gas generator is guided on the flange side thereof out of the airbag. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the fastening and covering on the flange side are complicated and lead to a high outlay on material and installation.
An airbag device is known from DE 195 10 383 A1 (which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety), in which an airbag has a main opening which permits a gas generator to be introduced into said airbag, and a secondary opening through which an electrical connection between the gas generator and a power source is made possible. In this case, the main opening acts as a vent hole in order to allow the gas generated by the gas generator to emerge from the airbag. This main opening is provided laterally in a lower part of the airbag. The secondary opening is provided centrally in the lower part of the airbag. The gas generator is fastened at this point to a baseplate.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that there are two openings for the gas generator in the airbag, the first serving for the introduction of the gas generator and the second being provided for guiding the electrical connection out.